It's Not What You Think!
by CrazyBaconGirl52
Summary: Just a bunch of random stories put together about how things don't always go as you think they will :P.


Chapter 1: Jack and Glen WHAT!

A girl of the Baskerville manor walked around the house looking for the head of the dukedom. She had not been here long, but felt she knew Glen all too well and really liked him, of course. She had joined just first after the he become the head of the house hearing of his sister's death was very sad, she felt bad. She had brought flowers for the handsome man hoping he would take it in a romantically way and to comfort him for his loss. The girl quickly darted through the halls eyeing the door to mark some kind of presence to where he was, until she heard his familiar voice in one of the doors.

"Wow Jack, this is amazing." The voice of Glen angelically sang in the girl's mind as she nearly melted hearing his soft yet in depth voice. She walked over to the door placing her ear eavesdropping on the conversation.

A chuckle came from a nearby person near Glen, it was Jack, "Yes, I'm very surprised myself. I never believe it would turn out **this **nice. Even though I have done this many times before." The girl flickered her lashes, intensifying her ruby pinkish eyes. 'What on earth could they be talking about?' She wondered. She once again tuned into the conversation.

"Yes, it truly is beautiful. Yet it is so tragic Lacie couldn't be here to see it." Jack left out the deep sigh. "Don't talk about it Jack." Glen growled at his friend.

"Yeah, it's just you weren't my first choice for this even though I've done this sort of thing many times before." That sentence made its way to the deepest part of the girl's mind, 'No he couldn't mean... Could it?' She blushed a deep scarlet red and listened to if her thoughts were true.

"I had had the idea for awhile when Lacie was still here but now that she is gone it's just too bad she never got to see it." Jack sighed again, staring down at the floor.

"I'm just surprised you were to come, I never would have expected you." Jack turned to his head to meet Glen.

"Ahhh." Glen said, "So that is what you meant. Well it did involve my sister and so now it involves me." The girl could take it no more she backed up a few feet from the door. "I'm just so glad you did this for me and her as well. Jack I..." Glen's sentence was cut short. The woman had burst through the door with lightning speed breaking it down with her hard kick. She raised up her arms, her face a deep scarlet and shouted, "This is not what a man of this household should be-" She looked around the boys were just admiring a yellowish pocket watch with beautiful carving on it. It had a little card next to it saying, made by: Jack the Music-box maker and song by Glen R.I.P Lacie for you my dearly beloved.

"Eh?" The girl asked stupefied. "What's going on?" Glen and Jack looked at each other and then to the girl. Glen spoke up clearing his throat, "Hello there Miss... Uh Charlotte I think it was?" Her face flushed even a darker shade of red at those words, 'He said my name!' She thought.

"My friend Jack and I were making this pocket watch for my deceased sister, he is a music-box maker. I composed this dog for her while he had planned to build this before her death." They both frowned, indicating it was sensitive for them to talk about. Charlotte felt so dumb to have thought so... She shook her head, "S-s-sorry to have intruded! W-w-won't happen again!" She stuttered rushing quickly out of the room.

"Aw, she was so cute." Jack smiled as he cocked his head back over his shoulder staring at his friend. "Uh, yeah." Glen said pulling himself back into reality from the awkward intrusion. He turned his eyes away from his friend's, "Jack stop staring at me."

Jack chuckled, "Alright then I'm going to show this to Alice! I hope she'll like it." He ran out the door with the watch in hand. Glen sighed at his friend's happy go lucky antics. He walked into the hallway past the broken door. He looked down at the broken door with a large heel shapped dent in it, "I guess I'll have to call the maids on it." He looked down on the floor, there he saw it. 12 perfectly picked crisp red roses with a card next to it; Glen picked it and read it to himself. 'I'm sorry about your sister. I hope these flowers make you feel better.' Glen smiled and stared up for no apparent reason. 'Thank you, Lotti…'


End file.
